1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to nozzles used to direct the flow of water or other liquids.
2. Background Art
Nozzles are often used to control the flow of water or other liquids. When immersed, nozzles create movement of the bulk liquid in a certain direction. For example, when a series of nozzles are embedded in the floor of a swimming pool, water flow through nozzles can be used to move contaminants on the pool floor toward a pool drain through entrainment in the water streams exiting the nozzles. Often, nozzles used in swimming pool applications contain components that allow their position to be automatically adjusted after each period of use to enable gradual cleaning of the entire surface of pool floor.